


Obsession

by MaybeBadly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kidnapping?, mentions of other pairings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeBadly/pseuds/MaybeBadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿A cuanto llegarias por un deseo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secretos

Nunca supo desde cuándo había pasado, tampoco el cómo ni el porqué. Simplemente un día se encontró a si mismo obsesionado con esa criatura sublime, misteriosa, y desafortunadamente sangre sucia, aunque desde niños le tenía cierta curiosidad. Es decir, ¿cómo podía ser que una chica que era inferior a él sacara las más excelentes notas en toda la escuela?, ¿Cómo aquella que tuviera los dientes más largos, con cabello similar a los de una escoba, una chica común y corriente, lo desafiara con tanta entereza?

Ella nunca fue como las demás, siempre sobresalía. Odiaba que ella tuviera todo lo que el no, odiaba que le dieran más reconocimientos, y principalmente, odiaba todo lo que representaba la figura de Hermione Jean Granger.

Se horrorizó al darse cuenta en primer grado, en el vagón de Hogwarts, que ella no había tocado a la puerta de su compartimento para conocer al gran hijo de los Malfoy, sino solamente para preguntar por una rana de un tal Neville Longbottom. Y desde ese día en adelante, la guerra entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger había sido declarada, aunque ella no lo supiera, y orgullosamente se convirtió en el creador de todos los apodos para esa gryffindoriana tan molesta e inteligentemente culta, en un sentido extraordinario y fastidioso de los dos adjetivos.

Y Draco Malfoy nunca se avergonzó de ese día, simplemente porque no había razón para no imponer su persona y sus exigencias por sobre una criatura nacida de la raza más primitiva después de los animales, y ni así, ya que los animales eran más civilizados que los muggles mismos, con sus guerras sin razón, enfermedades, con sus locuras y con su estilo básico de vida.

Pero sí se avergonzó del día en que Hermione Granger lo abofeteo en su tercer año en Hogwarts. Él solo había dicho lo que pensaba, ¿acaso no había libertad de expresión? Ese día fue el más vergonzoso de su vida, simplemente no cabía en su mente el hecho de que esa impura lo hubiera tocado si quiera, aunque sea para darle una bofetada. Ése día, muchos le preguntaron por qué su mejilla parecía arder. Él solamente respondió a esas preguntas con un bufido, alegando que se había golpeado la mejilla contra el suelo cuando Goyle se tropezó, empujándolo hacia la tierra.

 Sin embargo ese día, el sublime día en que el Gran Draco Malfoy recibió su merecido por una simple sangre sucia, no fue tan importante como lo fue el Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y simplemente porque desde ese día se obsesionó. Por allá entonces, su mejor túnica de gala había sido estrenada esa noche. Había llegado al baile del brazo de Pansy Parkinson, su novia de la secundaria, enfundada en un vestido de gala de color aceituna, con un fino recogido en el pelo. Esa noche Pansy se veía hermosa, extremadamente preciosa a sus ojos, o por lo menos, lo fue hasta la entrada de los participantes del torneo. No miro a ningún otro participante, solo se mofaba y veía con una media sonrisa la cara atemorizada de Potter del brazo de alguna de las gemelas Patil. Pero una vez que la música hubiera empezado a sonar, sus ojos respondieron al impulso de inspeccionar la pista, para ver el más maravilloso espectáculo que sus ojos hayan visto en esa época y por muchos años. Alguien desconocida para él, enfundada en un precioso vestido rosa y lila de gala, bailaba con Víctor Krum. Creyó oír la voz de Pansy decir que cómo esa chica que se había atrevido a costear vestido de tamaña belleza, intentando hacer caso omiso a la gran competidora en vestido y belleza.

Pero luego, después de mucho rato de observación al espécimen bailando con Viktor "Orangután" Krum, llego a la conclusión de que esa chica debía ser suya. Nunca la había visto antes, no le pareció conocida en ninguno de los rostros con los que el trataba.  Eso, hasta que oyó a Astoria, una chica de un curso menor que él, insultando a su preciosa chica. Sí, ya era suya, aunque no lo supiera.Sin embargo, creyó que su corazón dejo de latir cuando escucho al final de todo el monologo de Astoria el nombre de su damisela. Era ni más ni menos que Hermione "Sabelotodo" Granger. Estaba seguro que su mandíbula se desencajó, ya que Pansy no dejaba de reclamarle que dejara de verse tan idiota.

Y sin embargo, y a pesar de saber que esa chica era Granger, sus ojos no dejaron de seguirla en todo el baile, pendiente de sus movimientos, de sus risas, de todo en ella; pero especialmente maldiciendo al mundo por no poder ser él el chico con el que ella compartiera esas sonrisas.

Cuando ella peleó con sus amigos y se sentó llorando en la escalera, tuvo esa punzada que le hacía querer protegerla, ir a la sala común de Griffyndor y abofetear a la comadreja y a Cara-rajada por ser tan tontos.

Más tarde, esa noche, se dió cuenta que no le gustaba verla sufrir, al menos no si su causante no era él. Y desde ahí empezaron más discusiones con ella, solo para captar la atención de esos orbes acaramelados por unos segundos antes de que ella girara la cabeza a otro lado fingiendo indiferencia.

En quinto grado prácticamente quería morir. La castaña ya no tenía tiempo para él, salía con McLagguen. ¡Se coló a la fiesta de Navidad por ella! Solo para captar un pequeño vistazo de ella, escondida detrás de una columna, con un vestido demasiado precioso y apenas pudo sentir su respiración, concentrado en como el pecho de la castaña subía y bajaba, como si hubiera estado corriendo y escabulléndose de alguien toda la noche. Y por primera vez se enorgulleció de sus acciones, pues por segunda vez en su vida esos orbes marrones lo miraron con curiosidad y no con odio ni indiferencia.

Cuando el tiempo de elegir bandos llegó, él estuvo del lado equivocado, del lado que se suponía, debía ser ganador. Sin embargo, nadie noto esa sombra escondida detrás de las columnas, asesinando y paralizando a los que fijaban su varita en ella. Obviamente, fue discreto y silencioso, y a cambio de eso, ¿Qué recibió? Solo un estúpido acto de "amor" entre SU castaña y la comadreja. ¡Eso ni siquiera era amor! Amor era lo que él había hecho por ella. Amor era pensar en ella desde hace tanto tiempo y guardar la pena. Y sin embargo, solo un vistazo de sus manos entrelazadas falto para desatar su ira. Iracundo, huyo de la escena, y como buen Malfoy ocultó su enojo en una máscara, tal y como lo había hecho los últimos años.

Y así, el tiempo paso y la vio ascender en el Ministerio con el P.E.D.O , mientras el rogaba a los dioses que algún día el Departamento de Misterios tuviera algún caso asignado con ella, pues como jefe del mismo y a pesar de trabajar con ella a solo tres pisos de distancia, nunca pudo más que intercambiar cordialidades si es que alguna vez se cruzaban en el ascensor. 

Finalmente el día más feliz en su vida llegó: el día en que Hermione termino con Weasley. La comadreja era un hipócrita, hablando de amor y finales felices y había estado engañando a su castañita por meses con una tal Mina, una chica que ni era la mitad de preciosa y valiosa que Granger. Obviamente, él había dejado pistas para que su amada encontrara la farsa de Weasley y eso derivó en una gran pelea entre la pareja, la cual derivó en su separación definitiva y permanente tanto como amigos y como amantes. Ese día recordó sonreír toda la jornada,  mofándose de la cara de Weasley cuando Hermione tiró su ropa desde la ventana de su departamento

Habían pasado seis meses desde que ella había terminado con Weasley, y como gran amante en secreto, sabía todo de ella. Siempre salía de su departamento en Willbourgh Street a las siete de la mañana, pues ella siempre deseaba ser puntual. Sabía que tomaba su café a las 7:15 a.m. en una cafetería cercana. Sabía que todos los viernes comía sushi y los sábados mariscos con soya. Conocía todos sus movimientos, como se acomodaba el pelo cuando estaba agobiada, como mordía su labio inferior cuando algo le resultaba difícil. Su color favorito era el rojo, ese que era característico de su casa y que resaltaba en sus labios cada vez que utilizaba ese labial carmesí. Todos los domingos tenía una cena "familiar" con Potter y su esposa y siempre se iba después de haber tomado al menos 3 tazas de té. Le gustaba ir a Flourish & Botts para actualizar sus libros sobre leyes y basar sus ideas en ellos, pero todos los jueves, en cuanto terminaba su visita a sus padres en el Londres Muggle, pasaba a alguna librería no mágica.

No, Hermione Jean Granger iba a ser suya cueste lo que cueste, a pesar de que sería algo imposible. Corrección, nada es imposible para él. Él era Draco Lucius Malfoy y siempre había opciones es su palma. Y como buen pre-meditador, también tenía la hora y la fecha: 5 de junio a las 9:00 p.m., cuando ella salía del Ministerio, siempre la última en salir y la primera en llegar.

El 5 de Junio ella sería su regalo de cumpleaños, pues ya se había cansado de tanto rogar por un solo día. Un día no era suficiente, pues si su maravilloso y perfecto plan funcionaba, la tendría con él para siempre y su insana obsesión terminaría de una vez por todas.


	2. 5 de junio

**_5 de Junio_ **

Esa mañana se había despertado más animado que de costumbre. Esa mañana era 5 de Junio, su cumpleaños.

Como siempre, se levantó de su cama con sabanas de satén verde y fue al baño. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y le sorprendió lo que vio. Su cara se encontraba normal, una barba de dos días adornaba sus mejillas y mentón, sin embargo no se molestó en quitarla, pues lo hacía parecer más maduro. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención, lo más raro eran sus ojos. Tenían un extraño brillo, una pizca de juventud y ansiedad que no veía desde hace años, desde que su padre se había encargado de dejarle en claro que debía dejar los juguetes para ser un niño maduro a una edad temprana, a una edad donde su inocencia ante las cosas debería haber permanecido intacta.

Lucius se había encargado de quitarle todo lo valioso que tenía. Amaba a su padre, pero con su devoción a Voldemort y ambición casi lleva a la familia a la muerte. Y a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar cierta tristeza cuando llevaron a Lucius a Azkaban, pues aunque su relación no era la ideal, eran padre e hijo: tenían la misma sangre. Narcissa entro en depresión, pues amaba tanto a Lucius que ni siquiera podía ver claramente lo que hacía por él. Todas las veces en que su madre había caído, Draco había estado ahí para levantarla. Y así, paso a paso, Narcissa volvió a ser al menos la sombra de lo que era antes. "Antes", esa palabra era dolorosa en todo sentido, pues significaba tantas cosas que al final del día simplemente esa palabra se escapaba de su celda en los lugares más recónditos de su mente para reproducirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. "Antes" y "Si tan solo" eran sus palabras más odiadas. Si tan solo no hubiera seguido las órdenes de su padre, si hubiera protegido mejor a su madre, si tan solo hubiera peleado por Hermione…Pero no, estaba peleando por Hermione el día de hoy.  No peleó contra sus tradiciones y contra todo lo que conocía para arrepentirse a solamente un paso de tenerla para él.

Se dió una ducha rápida, se vistió y desayunó lo de siempre: café y tostadas. Salió de su mansión en Falls Street, pues había decidido que la mansión de la familia Malfoy albergaba muchos recuerdos como para vivir ahí, y se transportó a cinco cuadras de la casa de Hermione.  Corrió hasta la esquina, a media cuadra de la casa de Granger y se quedó esperando en una banca su aparición, mientras fingía leer el periódico.Eran las 6:55 de la mañana, había llegado cinco minutos antes de que la castaña se fuera.Eso no le agradaba, pues la castaña se levantaba a las 6:45 y siempre abría las cortinas apenas se levantaba. Le gustaba verla con su pelo atado rústicamente o suelto, le daba un aspecto salvaje y exótico.

A las 7 en punto la castaña salió. Como siempre, estaba hermosa. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de ser 5 de Junio la hacía ver radiante. Sus cabellos se movían al compás del débil viento y el reflejo del sol hacía parecer su cabello castaño a un tono mas claro, uno muy parecido al rubio. Llevaba un tapado fino de color crema, y abajo unos pantalones negros con una blusa blanca y una cartera de color marrón. Sus botas con tacón negras la hacían parecer mas alta y realzaban sus piernas largas.

La castaña comenzó a caminar a su cafetería preferida y también lo hizo él, siguiéndola de cerca. Sin embargo, se tuvo que esconder detrás de un grupo de amigos que iban camino a algún bar para tomar una dosis de cerveza de mantequilla mañanera, pues Hermione se había dado vuelta inesperadamente. Todo el camino a la cafetería y al Ministerio había estado echando miradas detrás suyo. Eso era raro, extraño que recién ese día empezara con a ser precavida. Sin embargo, todas las 15 veces que ella se dió vuelta él pudo esquivar su escrutinio. Le encantaría que esos ojos miel lo vieran, pero no ese día. No el día en que nada podía salir mal, pues un solo fallo destruiría todo su trabajo.

Llegaron al Ministerio, la castaña saliendo por una chimenea enfrente de él y sin siquiera darse cuenta de su observador. Caminaba apresurada con sus tacos. Habían pocas personas en todo ese pasillo, pero era lo normal teniendo en cuenta que faltaba media hora para que la jornada laboral empezara oficialmente. Ella subió a un ascensor y él solo pudo entrar al de al lado. Evitaba ir en un ascensor con ella, pues ante su mero perfume sus sentidos se activaban y su lado instintivo salía, y lo que menos quería era dar un espectáculo en frente de tantos colegas a pesar de que todo su cuerpo lo intente impulsar a darse vuelta y posesionarse de esos labios carmín.

El día pasó lento, cada cinco minutos miraba su reloj e intentaba concentrarse en las nuevas profecías de cada uno de los archivos, pues como el jefe él debía catalogar cada bola de cristal para que sus empleados hagan el resto.

A pesar de lo esperado, el día pasó rápido y cuando se dió cuenta ya eran las 8:45 p.m. Su secretaria ya se estaba yendo. Terminó de catalogar la ultima esfera y salió directo al ascensor.  Eran las 8:55 para cuando había llegado a la calle. Esperó y esperó y exactamente a las 9 p.m . su celular, o como quiera que se llame ese aparato muggle para llamar y entretenerse con sus juegos digitales, empezó a vibrar al mismo tiempo que la castaña salía del Ministerio. Antes de que ella se fuera, él cruzo la vereda con rapidez y la empezó a seguir. Tuvo tantos años de práctica escapándose de su padre en la mansión que caminar sigilosamente era algo propio de él ahora.

 A esa hora nadie andaba por esas calles, salvo los gatos, que serían testigos de su acto.Mientras ella daba vuelta la esquina, igual que en la mañana, se dió vuelta.  Esto era malo, era muy malo. Solamente un metro lo separaba de su regalo, solamente un metro de alcanzar su felicidad.No entendió que idioma hablaban sus ojos, pues por extraña razón ella le había mirado de forma curiosa. Pero cuando él saco su varita, los ojos de ella se agrandaron. No fue lo suficientemente rápida para evadir el Desmaius que dió justo en su pecho y que la hizo tambalearse y caerse como una pluma. Sin embargo, la velocidad de Draco ganó ante la gravedad y la pudo atrapar antes de que ella cayera por completo. Tenerla entre sus brazos era el cielo y el infierno. Su piel era como el terciopelo y su cabello caía en cascadas de chocolate por entre sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, escondiendo esos mares de miel y su boca…era lo mas precioso para observar.

No lo pensó un segundo mas y los transporto a su mansión. La deposito en su cama y se sentó en el sillón de respaldo curvo, admirando la belleza de su musa.

Al fin, frente a sus ojos estaba el regalo más valioso de su vida. Frente a sus ojos y en su casa, recostada en su cama y con la expresión pacifica más tierna, se encontraba Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente bella! Segundo capitulo de este mini-fic!  
> Ojala les haya gustado!
> 
> XOXO!
> 
> May


	3. Atrapada

**_Atrapada_ **

No se acordaba lo que había pasado, simplemente sabía que iba en camino a su casa y que sintió una presencia detrás suyo. Todo ese día sintió a alguien a sus espaldas, sin embargo siempre que se daba vuelta este desaparecía. Sólo al entrar en su oficina en el Ministerio se sintió segura.

El día había sido rutinario, como siempre, y es que ella no se podía dar el lujo de perder el control de las cosas. Cada vez el Departamento de Regulación de Leyes Mágicas se abarrotaba más, en especial con la reciente aprobación y aplicación del P.E.D.D.O. Tantos expedientes y casos sin archivar y todo porque por alguna razón el Ministro despidió a Natasha, su antigua y eficiente secretaria, y había contratado a Susan. Sin embargo, sabía porque la habían despedido. Ella había visto al hermano del Ministro teniendo relaciones  con Sarah, la encargada de los archivos, en el Departamento de Pociones y Medicina. Obviamente el Ministro no quería ningún escándalo y por eso la había despedido. Ahora, la diferencia de Natasha y Susan pasaba del físico. Natasha era pelirroja, preciosa y competente. Nunca en todos los años que había trabajado allí había tenido una  empleada tan eficiente y rápida para catalogar archivos, y eso que millones de secretarias pasaron por su despacho. Ahora, aunque Susan también era preciosa, era rubia y con tantas curvas como Nat, pero alguna célula de su cerebro se habrá roto porque era la persona más torpe del mundo. Más torpe que Ron, y eso era decir algo. _Claro, ahora el hermano del Ministro y todos los hombres del Ministerio están contentos de tener a una amante que no va a oponer resistencia como Natasha, que a cualquier tipo que la miraba le lanzaba miradas asesinas, miradas que en su estadía conmigo me había enseñado a hacer. Extrañaba a Nat._

Pero bueno, lamentablemente por orden de jerarquías, aunque sea la heroína del "mundo", aunque pataleara y gritara y generara juicios por doquier, la decisión ya  había sido tomada.

Entonces, todo el día tuvo que supervisar a Susan o "Sussy" como le gustaban que le dijeran. Que pérdida de empleados capaces.

De una hora a otra, ya eran las 8:55 p.m, era hora de irse. Metió todos los papeles adentro de un cajón y salió apresurada. Ya casi iba a empezar su programa favorito, y no es que ella no sea lo suficientemente humana como para no poder ver repeticiones de películas. Películas románticas y dramáticas, para agregar.

Pero es que simplemente no era justo que Ron la hubiera engañado. ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Había algo malo en ella?  _No_ , se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba los elevadores. El problema  era que el maldito bastardo no había sabido quererla bien. Ella era el premio mayor, no se iba a poner a llorar cataratas por un tonto. Bueno, iba a llorar, pero no cataratas como Ginny lo hacía con Harry cuando este estaba con Cho.

Caminaba apresurada, pensando en lo idiota que eran Ron Weasley por haberla dejado. Maldito, se iba a arrepentir, porque él se lo estaba perdiendo.

Realizó el hechizo para des ocultar la puerta con clave, una que se renovaba cada siete días.

Corrió apresurada la cuadra y el dulce viento de Londres la recibió. Bien, ahora solo debía llegar a casa, cambiarse de ropa, y sentarse en frente de la televisión. Era un buen plan.

Cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina para aparecerse en su apartamento, pues había que caminar como mínimo media cuadra para poder utilizar este transporte por los protocolos del Ministerio, sintió los mismos ojos de esta mañana. Era como si alguien hubiera estado detrás de ella todo el tiempo. Sin previo aviso, se dió vuelta, preparándose para la frustración interna de encontrarse con la nada, como en la mañana.

Mas para su sorpresa, un hombre de cabello rubio platinado y penetrantes ojos grises estaba detrás de ella.  _¿Qué hacia Malfoy?_  Se preguntó. Él  _no podía_  ser su "admirador secreto",  _¿o sí?_

Intentó encontrar su mirada. Parecía un niño al que lo habían atrapado haciendo una travesura, pero _… ¿Que travesura? ¿Qué escondes, Malfoy?_

Tan equivocada estaba. Le tomó una milésima de segundo darse cuenta de su cometido cuando Malfoy saco la varita.  _Oh no, esto estaba mal, esto estaba muy mal_. ¿Acaso Malfoy había vuelto a ser mortífago? ¿Era una venganza contra ella y contra Harry?

Intentó sacar su varita, pero de lo único que se acuerda desde ese momento es que se sentía pesada, como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza y luego unos brazos sosteniéndola. Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

Y ahora se encontraba sobre una cama, en un lugar desconocido, y secuestrada por un potente mortífago re insertado.  _Wow, que buena vida, que vida más excitante_. Y ahora debía hacer como James Bond, y encontrar una forma de escapar y conseguir su varita de vuelta.

_Wow, un momento_ , ella no llevaba esa ropa. ¡El maldito se había atrevido a tocarla! Bueno, no había sido gran cosa. Le había quitado los zapatos y el saco, y estaba en su camisa ceñida y pantalones, pero el hecho de que Malfoy la hubiera tocado ya era un gran acontecimiento.

 Como Sherlock,  tenía que analizar la situación, el lugar y pensar fríamente. Se concentró en la primera cosa que sintió bajo sus manos. Las sabanas eran sospechosamente  suaves, parecían de seda. Corrección,  _eran_  de seda y eran verdes, al igual que todo en aquel cuarto, salvo por los muebles negros. Lo más raro era que las paredes eran blancas. Normalmente haber tenido paredes negras hubiera sido lo más esperable de Malfoy. Dios, hasta los colores de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor y Ravenclaw juntos hubieran sido más esperables que esto.

Pero no iba a ignorar que Malfoy tenía buen gusto en decoración.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Draco Malfoy entró por ella, llevando una bandeja con un zumo de naranja, café y tostadas.  _Exactamente mi desayuno todas las mañanas_  pensó Hermione.

-¿Estas bien, Hermione?-  _¿Hermione? ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba así?_  Ante la ausencia de respuesta, el joven volvió a hablar.

-Hermione, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- y llevo una mano a la frente de la joven. Esta se apartó, intentando hacer caso omiso a la sensación de sus gruesas manos en su frente.

-No lo sé Malfoy. El hecho de que este siendo prisionera tuya no es un acontecimiento feliz- respondió esta.

Por un momento, una mirada llena de tristeza paso por sus ojos grises.  _Que lindos ojos que tiene_ pensó Hermione. La camisa negra que llevaba resaltaba su cabello y ojos y acentuaba el maravilloso cuerpo que de seguro debía tener. ¿Pero _que pensas Hermione? Te tiene secuestrada y vos solo pensas en su aspecto._

-¿Es una venganza?- dijo con voz rota ella.

-¿Una venganza?- preguntó Draco, aun sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué te hice? ¿Acaso fue algo que dije?- preguntó ella, más insistente

-¿De qué hablas?

-No se me ocurre otra razón para que este aquí- dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos, desafiante

Y solo con una mirada lo descubrió. Bastó solo para ver en esos pozos tormentosos para saber la razón. ¡Como había sido tan ciega! Era raro, pero esos ojos grises, con sus miradas dolidas, parecían gritar una palabra. Una palabra imposible para alguien como ellos dos. Amor

_No, Malfoy no la podía querer, esto estaba mal._  Estaba loca, pero no lo suficiente como para estar con él.

-No Malfoy, no va a pasar- dijo ella con convicción- sabes que no puede pasar. Eres despreciable, secuestrando mujeres para seducirlas- remato ella con convicción

-Yo no te voy a seducir en contra de tu voluntad- dijo este, con una arrogancia que le recordaba a aquella que llevaba en el colegio- vos misma vas a estar conmigo.

-Tú no sabes lo que quiero- dijo ella

-Si lo sé- respondió él, con una sonrisa socarrona

-Y cómo, suponiendo que a mí me interesara alguien que me ha humillado 6 años de mi vida y que se dedica  a lanzar Desmaius a personas indefensas, conseguirás que me enamore de ti- preguntó ella, sabiéndose ganadora.

\- Uno, ambos sabemos que tú, Mione, no eres indefensa, y dos- dijo esto en un susurro, uno que fue más claro que cualquier frase más directa- ¿Qué pasaría si te hiciera olvidar?

Y en ese momento Hermione Granger temió por su vida más que nunca.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero compartir un logro con ustedes, ¡pude hacer una poción en Pottermore con éxito! ¡Al fin! Eso si, en el camino confundí ingredientes y tuve que comprar tres veces un nuevo caldero XD
> 
> Bueno, tercer capitulo. Calculo que hay uno o dos capítulos mas y se acabo la historia. Escribir como Herms y en "tu" es medio difícil en especial si Word te cambia las palabras o si no quiero hacer mucho OoC. Podrán ver que mi amor por Ron no es mucho. Sinceramente, nunca lo voy a perdonar por lo de Lavender. No me importa que se tire a un pozo, pero tengo en mi corazón un lugar especial para los villanos y para los que tienen problemas de corazones rotos jaja.  
> Ojala les haya gustado.
> 
> XOXO!
> 
> May


	4. Amaro

**_Amaro_ **

Los siguientes días Malfoy estuvo comportándose muy generosamente con ella. ¡Dios, estaba  secuestrada y la trataba como si fuera una reina! Le preparaba regalos, le contaba sus historias. Ella se hubiera quejado, pero con un simple hechizo el invoco cuerdas que la postraron a la cama, así que tuvo que escuchar pacientemente todo lo que él decía. A veces se sorprendía de que hablara de su padre con tanto desprecio, pero aun así lo extrañara tanto. A pesar de todos los adjetivos que le agregara al monstruo de su padre, siempre seria el niño pequeño al que la caída  en  la dura realidad ocultada por su padre con juguetes había destruido su imagen de una figura paterna.

De vez en cuando se permitía sentir lastima por él, en los momentos de debilidad mental en los cuales se concentraba más que en solo odiarlo por mantenerla retenida, esos instantes en los que su humanitaria personalidad le permitían imaginarse la solitaria vida de un chico desilusionado, pero esos eran solo unos segundos, hasta que su lado racional (el que no era humanitario, sino su lado más calculador) le recordaba que había sido abducida por un ex -mortífago, con planes más macabros en su retorcida mente. Se imaginaba que en cualquier momento todo ese teatro de honestidad probablemente falsa caería, que no debería sentir esos pequeños pedazos de lastima cada vez que describía las peleas que solían tener sus padres mientras él  se encerraba en su cuarto poniendo un hechizo silenciador pretendiendo ignorar los gritos que hace tan solo unos segundos él tenía la amargura de escuchar.

Pero no, debía ignorar esos momentos de bondad hacia él, aunque la persiguieran en todo momento. Podía sentir lastima por él, pero tampoco sufría del Síndrome de Estocolmo, no estaba tan loca.

Le sorprendía el hecho de no encontrar ningún elfo doméstico,  _Malfoy los debe de haber escondido_. El hacía todo en la casa y la noción de verlo limpiar sus cosas era en iguales partes fantástica e increíble. Él lo hacía como si lo hubiera venido haciendo durante años, algo improbable teniendo en cuenta que, es un Malfoy.

Tenía un propio cuarto. Había discutido con Malfoy millones de veces para que le permitiera usar alguno de sus cuartos, y él se había negado cada una de las veces alegando que su cuarto era el más cómodo en la mansión. Obviamente no dormía en el cuarto con ella, en cambio se iba a otro cuarto, al lado del suyo. Y los primeros 3 días pasaron así, hasta que Malfoy le concedió su deseo de mudarse de cuarto y recibió un cuarto de huéspedes, que según Malfoy no era lo que él hubiera querido que ella tuviera.  _Como si ese cuarto fuera poco_. El cuarto era la mitad de grande que el de Malfoy, y la habitación del hurón era muy grande. ¡Tenía hasta un baño privado! El cuarto de huéspedes no era más lujoso que el de Malfoy, pero para Hermione era un palacio concentrado en paredes.

Siempre dormía con un ojo abierto. No importara lo que Malfoy dijera sobre no hacerle daño, ¡él la había secuestrado!

Algo que realmente apreciaba  es que Malfoy nunca entro al cuarto de ella sin permiso. Siempre tocaba la puerta. Es que se imaginaba a Malfoy como el típico déspota de las telenovelas que rompería la puerta si no la encontraba y que entraría gritando " _GRAAANGERRR_ "  con un brillo maligno en sus ojos dispuesto a…. no sabía a qué pero a algo muy malo.

Con los días se empezaba a aburrir.  _¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?_   _¿Acaso se habían olvidado de ella? Dios, si tan solo tuviera su varita… pero Malfoy se la había quitado._

Empezó contando los días rústicamente con una piedra sobre un pedazo de pared arriba de la cama sin el tapizado característico de la mansión que ella había arrancado. Un día, Malfoy tiro su saco mientras se disponía a traerle la comida y charlar con ella y el pedazo de tapizado roto que cubría las líneas se salió. Esperaba que le gritara, que le matara, incluso que le despellejara por romper el precioso tapiz. Al contrario, solo había arqueado una perfecta ceja rubia y le había preguntado qué era eso. Antes su respuesta, empezó a carcajearse y se fue unos momentos del cuarto para luego volver con un calendario en sus manos. Le dijo que no era tan inhumano para no permitirle contar los días de captura.  _Bueno, al menos tengo un calendario_  pensó

Pasaron más semanas y con el tiempo él le permitió vagar por la casa. Iba a la cocina y aunque ya casi no cruzaba a Malfoy, las pocas veces que lo hacía estaban llenos de silencios incomodos.

Un día, un viernes si es que recordaba bien, empezó a revisar la mansión mientras Malfoy dormía. Buscó su varita por todos lados, hasta en la cocina y en el baño, y no la encontró. Después de su intento fallido en el despacho, fue por las habitaciones. Obviamente no iba a entrar a la de Malfoy, eso sería suicido absoluto. Sabía que su puerta estaba a 3 habitaciones de la suya, en el pasillo izquierdo, por tanto revisaría esa ala y el cuarto de Malfoy otro día. Por ahora buscaría en el resto de habitaciones.

Eran todas muy limpias, muy prolijas. Todas con las paredes en tapizado beige o verde, casi iguales a la suya salvo en el espacio. Todas tenían camas de doble plaza con postes de madera tallados de motivos.  Tenían ventanas, pero las pesadas y opacas cortinas imposibilitaban la visión. Colgaban luces preciosas desde el techo, todas con velas que alguna vez habían sido nuevas y no gastadas o llenas de cera. Las puertas eran de roble y una sensación de curiosidad la empujó a tocar la madera. Era como si las puertas estuvieran recién tallado, lisas como el mármol.

Llego hasta la última habitación del pasillo derecho, y simplemente confusión la embargó cuando entró. Esta habitación tenía cortinas de seda blanca, de paredes verde manzana, no un verde oscuro como en las otras y tenían pintados leones en dorado y serpientes en plateado. Todos los muebles eran blancos. Había peluches en una estantería, junto con cuentos. Un closet lleno de ropa para niño se erguía al lado de la cama _. La cama_. No era una cama común y corriente, era una cama con forma de diamante. Los postes, a diferencia de los otros, tenían tallados leones. En vez de los candelabros de vela de las otras habitaciones, esta simplemente tenía el mismo encantamiento de Hogwarts, en donde se podía ver una representación del cielo nocturno y eso era lo que iluminaba la habitación.

Al lado de un mueble, había un dibujo enmarcado con cuatro personas en él. Se acercó y lo tomó, intentando ver a la luz de las "estrellas" en el techo su contenido. Había un hombre con el pelo rubio platinado, al igual que el resto. Este llevaba una túnica azul, a diferencia de la mujer que había a su lado, que llevaba una túnica verde.  Al lado de ella, y tomados de las manos, habían dos niños y un elfo que le recordaba a Dobby y todos estaban delante de lo que parecía un jardín de rosas blancas. Aunque el dibujo no era el mejor, era un dibujo aceptable y lindo, pues era más detallado y más prolijo que el resto de todos los dibujos que ella alguna vez había visto. Se concentró en leer los nombres en cursiva perfecta que se posaban sobre las cabezas de los personajes. Estos decían: Elfo Birk, Mamá Cissy,Papá Lucius, Hermano Draco y yo.  _Hermano Draco_.  _¡Draco tenía un hermano!_  ¿ _Dónde estaba él ahora?_  Leyó el nombre, o más bien la firma, que el dibujante había dejado en el margen del dibujo.   _Amaro._

De repente, sintió una mano tocar su hombro y al otro segundo y con velocidad casi inhumana, Draco Malfoy la había sacado a rastras de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-Nunca, nunca vuelvas a entrar a ese cuarto, Granger- dijo Malfoy, con una expresión sombría y furiosa en sus ojos.

-¿Qué era eso, Malfoy? ¿Quién era Amaro?-

Y antes de responder, Malfoy hecho una larga mirada  a la puerta, como si lo recuerdos que esta traía fueran demasiados dolorosos. Tomo aire y respondió.

-Hermione, el cuarto que viste era de un miembro de mi familia. Amaro era mi hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se que decir, es raro subir todos los capitulo uno tras otro, pero asi puedo actualizar al mismo tiempo en las otras webs  
> Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> XOXO!
> 
> May


	5. Dolor

_Chapter 5: Dolor_

 

Listo. Él ya lo había dicho. ¿Por qué Granger tenía que sacar a relucir el pasado? Hacía mucho que no pensaba en él; lo había olvidado, pero como el polvo en una casa, siempre volvía, pues su presencia era constante. Era infinita y lo seria hasta el fin de sus días.

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Tenías un hermano? ¿Por qué nadie lo sabía, por qué creo que yo soy la única persona además de tu familia que lo sabe? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Acaso lo he visto?-

-Lo siento Granger, pero a menos que los muertos puedan levantarse, no lo has visto- respondió Draco, con una media sonrisa que reflejaba una melancolía absoluta.

\- Lo siento Draco- respondió Hermione, con pena mirando hacia el suelo.

-No…no digas que lo sientes cuando no es verdad. Sabes perfectamente que no sientes pena por mí porque no sabes lo que es perder a alguien. Adivino que tu abuela o familiares más ancianos habrán muerto o no, pero NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE. NO MIENTAS SOBRE ÉL EN FRENTE DE SU PUERTA, NO ES BONITO Y SI POR PRIMERA VEZ DEJARAS DE MIRAR AL SUELO COMO UNA IDIOTA, TAL VEZ RESCATARIAS LA DIGNIDAD DE AMBOS. PORQUE SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE PIENSAS QUE LO MEREZCO, QUE MEREZCO HABER PERDIDO A ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE EN DEVOLUCION A TODOS TUS AMIGUITOS QUE MURIERON EN LA GUERRA. NO ES LO MISMO.- dijo el, levantando el tono de su voz cada vez más.

Cuando ella elevo sus ojos del suelo pudo ver una imagen única. Draco Malfoy estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo ella en un susurro, uno que apenas fue audible para él mismo.

-Si es verdad, no lo niegues- dijo el, mirándola con rabia y tristeza a la vez.

-¿Qué paso con él?- preguntó Hermione

-Es una historia larga, no es bueno charlarlo aquí. Como veo que no volverás a dormir y yo tampoco, prefiero contestar tu maldito interrogatorio en la sala principal.- y con eso, dio la vuelta y camino con esa elegancia característica de él hacia el final del pasillo, en donde las escaleras aguardaban ser usadas. Hermione se apresuró a alcanzarlo, intentando seguirle el paso.

Llegaron a la sala de estar y con un simple hechizo no verbal la chimenea se prendió e ilumino con tonos marrones y naranjas la sala. Esta tenía piso de madera caoba, con una carísima alfombra persa. Era gracioso, a pesar de que su corazón latía de una forma calma pero fuerte, todavía podía escuchar los pequeños pasos de los pies descalzos de ella detrás de él. Los sillones eran negros y las paredes, al igual que el resto de la casa, eran de color blanco, aunque a una vista más aguda eran beige. Dos sillones individuales se encontraban mirándose entre sí, enfrente del cálido fuego y entre ellos había una mesa ratona de algarrobo, y sobre ella una botella de whiskey de fuego con dos vasos.

Él la miró y luego al sillón opuesto al suyo, y ella comprendió la señal. Se sentaron cada uno por su lado, él mirando el fuego crepitar y ella mirándolo a él, a aquel déspota en su momento de vulnerabilidad. Era realmente fantástico verlo de esa forma, tan frágil. Nunca había sido frágil ante nadie, salvo ante su madre y ante su padre solo una vez.

Cuando él alejó su mirada del fuego, sus ojos se encontraron y supo que debía darle una explicación, que tenía que sacar esos dolorosos recuerdos para apaciguar la carga de su conciencia.

Y entonces empezó a hablar, mirando esos ojos de sincero chocolate:

-       Hace muchos años, yo solía tener un hermano. Era dos años mayor que yo, y solíamos llevarnos bien; de seguro todo lo contrario de lo que imaginas- tomó un respiro y decidió tomar el vaso sobre la mesa y verter sobre él el líquido ámbar del olvido.

-       ¿Pero cómo podía ser dos años mayor que tú, si siempre fuiste hijo único, por lo menos para  este mundo?

-       Mis padres también fueron jóvenes.  A la edad de 16 años ellos se conocieron en Hogwarts. Fueron novios y por lo que mi madre me contaba, se amaban mucho. Aun cuando ya habían terminado Hogwarts se siguieron viendo. Dos años después de terminar la escuela, sus padres les dijeron que deberían comprometerse. Por desgracia, no con el otro. Entonces, ellos se fugaron juntos y se casaron en secreto- dijo él, a veces perdido en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos de Narcissa contándole la historia a él y a Amaro de niños, con tanta…emoción y felicidad. Ella había sido feliz en ese tiempo, todos lo habían sido.- Y como podrás imaginar, ellos no duraron mucho tiempo escondidos. Para cuando los padres de mis padres los encontraron, mis padres Vivian en un vecindario muggle y mi madre tenía ya siete meses de embarazo. Ya de por sí que unos magos vivieran ocultando su poder para vivir en el mundo muggle era vergonzoso, y el solo tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio oficial dictado por los padres era una blasfemia a todas las tradiciones sangre-puras, entonces mis abuelos decidieron que lo mejor era que ellos se casaran.

-       Pero eso no explica como no hay registros de Amaro, de seguro Rita Skeeter debería haber sabido algo- explicó Hermione, con una expresión total de concentración, intentando resolver las piezas del rompecabezas.

-       Sí, pero mis padres les dijeron a los medios que Amaro era un sobrino huérfano, de la rama de la familia Black. Como sabrás, la familia de mi madre tenía más ramificaciones en esa época, y no era fácil encontrar a todos los Black, por tanto ni siquiera la metiche de Rita quiso investigar a fondo una situación sin final esclareciente.

-       -Y…¿qué paso con él?-

Eso era lo que él se preguntaba  todos los días, cada vez que tenía que pasar por su cuarto. Lo más importante era que con su muerte no había perdido a un hermano, sino a una parte de el mismo, la parte más inocente y buena, la que creía en la bondad de un mundo lleno de leones hambrientos mientras uno era el último pedazo de carne, uno fresco y joven con la esperanza de una vida perfecta.

-Murió, ya te lo dije- Cada palabra que pronunciaba le creaba un nudo en la garganta más grande, más difícil de ocultar. Era una sensación ardiente, de algo atrapado que le no le permitía seguir hablando sin que su conmoción interna se delatara.

\- Pero ¿cómo murió?-

-De una forma horrenda-No lo iba a decir, no señor, iba a ser difícil que se abriera.

-¿De qué forma?- Por dios, ella mataría por conocer más. Pero él estaba casi seguro que detrás de esa curiosidad había miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido y a lo inexplicable, pues esos son los problemas que no tienen respuesta

-Si lo digo, ¿por fin dejaras de molestarme sobre su muerte?- dijo él de forma lenta. No quería hablar de las circunstancias

-Sí, lo prometo

\- Él era dos años mayor que yo. Te conté que mis padres solían vivir en un vecindario muggle. Narcissa ya había hecho amigas, a las cuales visitaba periódicamente, por tanto, cuando había terminado su visita y estaba con Amaro en el parque, un muggle lo secuestro. Mi madre sufrió un ataque de pánico, y cuando se recuperó, lo primero que hizo fue convocar un patronus para contactar a Lucius. Era una suerte que no haya habido nadie para ver. El resto ya es historia

-¿Cómo "ya es historia? ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Quiere decir que algo salió mal- se interrumpió para tomar dos vasos de whiskey. Nunca le agradaba acordarse de esta parte- como siempre. Porque los muggles tienen la tendencia a ser idiotas, a dejar cabos sueltos y acordarse de las cosas tarde.

-Los muggles no son así, no todos son así y no los deberías insultar

-Claro Granger, por la misma razón que yo soy mujer- dijo rodando los ojos, la única evidencia que volvía a ser el mismo por una fracción de segundo y no ese ser débil, vulnerable- Se suponía que el arma no tenía balas. Se suponía que no estaba cargada. Pero, ¿qué importa ya? Para cuando el auror lo amenazó, el pretificus totalus que salió de su varita nunca llego a parar al arma de ser disparada. Ese tipo todavía tenía dos balas, y las dos le sirvieron para algo. Claro, el auror solo recibió una herida, pero mi hermano se llevó la peor parte-

Cinco minutos pasaron de un silencio incomodo, en los cuales él pensó que hubiera pasado si Amaro hubiera seguido vivo. Habría ido a Hogwarts, le habría enseñado a jugar Quiddicth y a atrapar una snitch. Habría vivido, tendría familia e hijos. Lo que es el error de los muggles. Todos esos años despreciándolos, en los cuales le habían dicho que sus inventos eran inservibles. Pues bien, un invento inservible había terminado con la vida de su hermano. De ese hermano de pelo platinado como el, pero de ojos azules como el mar. Lo que recordaba más de su hermano eran sus ojos. Eran preciosos, a cierta luz cambiaban de profundidad. Por ejemplo, a la tenue luz de un día nublado, estos eran grises, pero los días soleados estos poseían una tonalidad tan profunda, era como ver reflejado el cielo más azul en esos ojos, que por cierto, siempre habían logrado convencer a sus padres de todo, e incluso al pequeño elfo Birk de traerles golosinas y contarles algún cuento de terror en las noches sin luna.

Pero todo eso había acabado cuando él había muerto. Su madre había dejado de hablar con sus amigas, y toda la familia Malfoy sintió un verdadero resentimiento a los muggles.

Pasaron más minutos y ninguno de los dos había hablado. No quería decir nada, así que se sirvió más whiskey, quemando su garganta de a poco.

Luego de unos minutos más, Hermione levantó la vista del sillón y pronuncio "Lo siento"

Él nunca respondió a esa frase. Simplemente se levantó y camino hacia su cuarto.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a las escaleras siquiera, ella lo detuvo. Y fue ese momento en que se arrepintió más de haberle contado aquello. No quería que ella sintiese lastima por él.

-¿Por qué me has contado eso?- pregunto Hermione, sosteniéndolo del brazo. Ambos sabían que él se podía zafar de su agarre, pero él sabía que era la primera vez que ella se atrevía a tocarlo, no él sosteniendo su brazo. Simplemente ella.

Tal vez por esa razón su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, disfrutando del breve momento en que ella decidió tener algún tipo de contacto físico con él de forma voluntaria. Era totalmente injusto que un simple roce provocara que unas especies de cosquillas subieran por su brazo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Solo quería que vieras la vida que podrías haber tenido conmigo, quería que notaras de lo que te perdías. Tal vez simplemente fui un idiota, no te merezco.-

-Y eso que tiene que…- y antes de que ella pudiera terminar la oración, él la interrumpió

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te enamores de mí?- y su voz hizo eco en toda la sala, que cayó en un silencio absoluto. Y por un momento él creyó ver en sus ojos dolor y confusión o sorpresa, pero termino convirtiéndose en un fuego abrazador de enojo

-No lo sé Malfoy, tal vez que te hayas portado bien conmigo los últimos…¿10? ¿9 años? El raptar a una persona no hace que la otra se enamore de ti. Esto que tienes o dices sentir conmigo…solo es una mera obsesión, y cuanto más temprano lo aceptes, mejor va a ser para los dos.

-El problema es, Hermione Jean Granger, que yo ya estoy enamorado de ti. Y que estas últimas semanas tuve la esperanza de que tal vez pudieras apreciar lo que yo demostraba, que lo sintieras dentro de ti. Seré egoísta, pero quería que pensaras " _Wow, Draco tal vez si cambio, tal vez si debí y debo darle una oportunidad, parece sincero_ " pero veo que ni ahora ni nunca vas a despertar con ese pensamiento. Y eso duele, y no es un dolor que tú hayas sentido. Yo te comprendo, en serio, y ahora vendrás diciendo que tu dolor es mayor tal vez porque Weasley te dio una cornamenta, pero ese es un dolor de corazón palpable, ¿no? Respóndeme, sentiste que el mundo se caía de repente ¿no? MI dolor va más allá de eso. Es verte todos los mierteros días y sentir que muero porque no puedo verte sin sentir que una parte de mi muere también. Y estoy harto. Solo quería un final feliz, pero parece que los malos siempre serán los malos, ¿no? Nunca se quedan con la chica- dijo, y cuando termino pudo sentir los comienzos de lágrimas en sus ojos. Y ese dolor volvió a calarse en su corazón.

Era el tipo de dolor lento, horrible. Verla todos los días era tener esperanzas sin bases. Cuando la miraba, por una mili fracción de segundo sentía que las cosas funcionarían, que todo iba a cambiar. Pero un milisegundo después toda esa farsa se caía y la dura realidad lo golpeaba.

Y cuando sintió la primera lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla, y fijo sus ojos en los orbes caramelo de su musa, supo que el juego había terminado. Tosió para volver a componer la voz, para que no sonara como la de un niño débil. No tenía que sonar así, no en este momento.

-Mañana te podrás ir, no te preocupes-

Y mientras subía las escaleras, sintió sus ojos marrones clavados en su espalda.

Bien, al menos había logrado salvar lo poco de su dignidad con una salida triunfal. Así, sabiendo que ella no podría ver su rostro, una lenta media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

Mañana…era el gran día.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Y luego de quichicientos mil años...he vuelto beaches!
> 
> Este cap tomo años hacer, ni siquiera aun estoy conforme!
> 
> Hay pistas de series/peliculas/soundtrack que dire en el ultimo capitulo, que esta vez si viene dentro de 1 capitulo mas lo prometo, asi con el dedo meñique (?
> 
> Gracias por todo el apoyo, todavia no puedo creer que mi pequeño fic se haya convetido en algo mas grande. Llegare a mas detalles en el ultimo cap sobre todo esto :-)
> 
> Y especiales gracias a cierta personita especial que me desilusiono y provoco que gran parte del dolor de Draco lo haya sentido yo :-( Mi primer <3 break (?) Nah fuera de broma, estuve un mes todos los viernes (porque fue un viernes) escuchando canciones melancolicas al mejor estilo Bridget Jones tipo "AAAALLL BYYYY MYSELLLLFFFF +sniff sniff+ ALLBYMYSELF" XD.
> 
> Queria subir este cap para mi cumple (que fue el 17 de noviembre) pero ultimamente todos los profesores estan en plan "WOW, VAMOS A BOMBARDEARLOS CON PRUEBAS Y TRABAJOS PARA CERRAR EL TRIMESTRE!"
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! 
> 
> También es gracioso que en mi cumple, el 17, se haya cumplido un mes de esa desilusión XD las cosas de la vida!
> 
> Creo que ya me pase con la Nota de Autor :-D
> 
> XOXO!
> 
> May

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gente bella! Primer capitulo de esta serie! Va a ser corta sin embargo. O eso creo, por ahí puedo alargarla! 
> 
> Espero que les guste!
> 
> XOXO!
> 
> PD:Tengo cuenta en FF.net con el mismo nombre, en Potterfics (Moon Snakegreen) y en Fanficslandia.com. Si por alguna de esas no pueden leer los capitulos, alli pueden leerlos.  
> XOXO!


End file.
